Treacherous Waters
by ER FAN
Summary: A peaceful boat ride with Dave Malucci, his wife and another couple from work becomes a tricky situation with an unpleasant ending.


Dave Malucci, his wife Alyssa and their friends/co-workers Zac and his wife, Nicole are on Zac's boat enjoying a luxurious summer day

Dave Malucci, his wife Alyssa and their friends/co-workers Zac and his wife, Nicole are on Zac's boat enjoying a luxurious summer day. All four adults work at County General and are off that day. After spending several hours on the boat, everyone sits down to enjoy conversation and the sunset. The two men have beer, but both women are pregnant so they refrain from drinking it.

Nicole: Zac, you should stop now…2 is enough….

Alyssa: Yeah, YOU have to drive the boat home.

Zac: One more won't kill me or anyone else.

Even Dave stops drinking. He encourages his friend to do the same, but Zac won't change his mind and no one else has a boat license other than Zac.

  
Dave: You're putting us in danger man…

Zac: No, I'm under control, don't worry about a thing.

About a half hour goes by and it is pitch black at that point. There are a couple of boats lingering in the water after the lovely summer day. The couples were heading back to the dock so they could go home because there is supposed to be a severe storm later on that night.

Nicole: Zac, honey…slow down please. It's too dark to be going so fast and there are a lot of people around!

Almost as soon as she finishes speaking, Zac murmurs something to himself, then Alyssa screams.

Alyssa: ZAC! THERE'S ANOTHER BOAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!! WATCH OUT!

The two boats collide and because of the great speed of Zac's boat, some people are thrown into the water. Nicole swims to where remains of the other boat are and she sees 4 young children trapped between two parts of the boat. 

Nicole: HELP!!! IS ANYONE HERE????? 

Child: We're all awake, but we can't move!!

Nicole: What are your names?

Child: I'm Madison. The other girls are Heather, Annie and Melissa.

Nicole: (gasping) Are….are any of you hurt?

Heather: My leg!! My leg hurts!

Nicole: Zac? Dave? Alyssa? Please!!! Are you here? ANSWER ME!

Zac: (faintly) Nicole? Is that you? I'm over here! Alyssa is unconscious and Dave is helping her, I'll be right over!

Nicole: God! HURRY!  


As the oncoming storm approaches, the water becomes extremely rough and Nicole struggles to stay afloat. Zac arrives by Nicole's side and the two of them try to free the girls. The parents of Madison, who was celebrating her 6th birthday finally find the girls and try to help Nicole and Zac (who is still slightly tipsy) free their girls. Meanwhile, Dave is trying to help Alyssa. He has her on a broken piece of the boat and is giving her CPR. 

Dave: Cummon Alys! Do it for yourself and the baby. Please…please, just wake up!

The first crack of thunder sounds and soon after, lightning can be seen. 

Nicole: I'm going to get help.

Zac: NO! Don't go alone.

She doesn't hear his voice over the thunder and large waves so she swims to the dock, which is about a mile away. During all this, Zac and Madison's parents try to save the girls.

Madison: Mommy…my tummy hurts….

Zac: Hold that thought for one second. We need to help Heather. Her leg is being crushed.

Annie: Maddy, I'm scared. I want my mommy!

Madison: My mommy and daddy and this man will get us out. Don't worry Anne.

Finally, Zac and Madison's father pull the boat piece off of Heather's leg and Madison's mother pulls Heather out. Since all of the children are wearing life jackets, Heather is able to float on her own. Madison's mother holds on to Heather.

Alyssa wakes up. She grabs Dave in shock.

Alyssa: What happened?

Dave: Zac crashed the---

A massive wave crashes over everyone and the next thing Dave hears are beeping noises. He has been brought to the hospital. He lifts his head up and tries to remember what happened. When he does, he asks Lydia who is sitting next to him where everyone is.

Lydia: Alyssa is on your left. She suffered from a concussion and is asleep. We are monitoring her and the baby. Nicole is with Zac in the other room. 

Dave: What about the people in the other boat?

Lydia: The parents are doing okay. There were 4 girls. One has a broken leg, two others are doing well and one is in extremely critical condition. She is in trauma 1.

Dave: This is terrible….

Nicole is assisting in trying to save Madison's life.

Nicole: Do a peritoneal lavage…

The test turns out to be positive, which confirms internal bleeding and Madison is taken to the OR where Elizabeth performs the surgery.

Nicole and Zac go to talk to the parents who are with Heather, Annie and Melissa.

Nicole: Please…sit.

  
Mother: Oh God, how is she?

Nicole: Madison is suffering with internal bleeding and she was just taken to the OR where surgery is being performed. 

Father: Will she be okay?

Nicole: We can't say right now, but as soon as we find something out, we'll inform you immediately.

Nicole hugs the mother and father. When she leaves she says something to Zac.

Nicole: I didn't want to tell them that their daughter lost a dangerous amount of blood and there was a chance that things might not be okay.

Zac: Don't worry…

During that time, Alyssa, who was 8 ½ months pregnant delivered a baby girl. Nicole walks in the room and is shocked to see the baby in her best friend's arms.

Nicole: ALYSSA!! Oh my gosh! Congratulations guys!

Zac goes over to Dave.

Zac: Good job man.

The two men laugh.

Zac: Am I gonna survive?

Dave: Knowing you….I'd sleep the night before.

Nicole: What name did you pick?

Alyssa: We're not exactly sure…

As this is being said, Elizabeth walks in.

Elizabeth: Nicole…

Nicole: No………..

Elizabeth: I'm so sorry, but….we couldn't do anything to save her. She just lost way too much blood.

Nicole doesn't know what to do. She sits next to Alyssa and she just stares at the baby.

Alyssa: I chose a name.

Nicole: What?

Alyssa: Madison.


End file.
